Code Lyoko: Foxtail
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Irene Delmas lived with her mom forever, but then she starts going to the school her dad runs. She then finds out that her pet Mist, is a being from the virtual world called Lyoko, she meets the gang and suddenly feels like she's apart of something new... one of the Lyoko warriors...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sissi's sister

I stood in front of the gates, this was it, I was here now. My dad was the principal of the school, it was a school with dorms. I had three bags, my ragular school bag, my clothes bag. And my pet fox bag.

And yes I have a pet fox, my dad doesn't know about her, her name is Mist. My mom used to own a wildlife preserve, and when Mist was there, she was alone.

She was a mixture of a fennec and a swift fox, so she was small. And she was fast. She didn't like meat so feeding her was no problem. But now we were alone. My sister was popular at this school and she didn't like me very much.

"Irene!" I spun my head, my dad was walking towards me.

"Daddy!" I ran to him, putting the duffel down gently. I hugged him.

"Irene..." I looked at my sister

"Hi Lizzie!" I tried to give her a hug but she rejected it.

"Irene, this is Jim. If you need anything he's the guy to go too" My dad told me.

"'Kay daddy!" It was already after school.

"I'll show you to your room" Jim went for my bags but I stopped him.

"I'll get my duffel!' I said, running to it and grabbing the handle.

"I think I can handle it..." He said.

"No..." I waved my hand dismissively. "I rather carry it..."

Jim didn't object and we went to my private room, which I required.

After a while, I got unpacked.

"Took you long enough!" Mist popped out of my duffel, did I forget to mention that she talks?

"Sorry, it took longer than expected" I said. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Unlike my sister, I had brown hair, but it was about the same length. And unfortunately, my hair wasn't as perfect as hers. My eyes were dirty green, which meant they were green with brown specks in them.

"What's wrong Irene?" Mist asked.

"Nothing..." I sighed.

* * *

*Irene*

I walked out of the cafeteria, my backpack settling on my right shoulder.

"XANA hasn't attacked for weeks" I heard a boy say.

"I'm aware of that Ulrich..." Said another boy. I found them on the side of the cafeteria, but I didn't walk up to them.

"Has he stopped?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

"I highly doubt that" Another girl said. the bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

I ran to my firt class, finding a blonde kid lounging in a chair with a brown haired one, who was sitting normally.

"Out of my way" Lizzie pushed me out of her way.

I rolled my eyes and walked away to a desk across the room, away from her.

After class was out, the lights went out.

"What hapened!?" I heard Lizzie whine. I stood from my seat and with little light, I walked to the window and opened it.

"Looks like the whole school's out" I noted, looking at the ground and the students.

Then the fire alarm spurred, making me jump.

"Everyone out!" The brown haired boy yelled.

As I passed the teacher's computer, I saw a red symbol glow on the screen. I stood there, transfixed on this symbol, I wanted to touch it.

"C'mon!" The blonde kid grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of the school building.

"what were you doing?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"You didn't see what was on the screen, did you?" I looked at the boy in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't as surprise as I thought he would be.

"Never mind... Um..." I was searching for the words.

"I'm Odd!" The boy stuck out his hand, smiling broadly.

"Irene" I shook it.

* * *

*Irene*

After the whole black out/ fire alarm deal, I went back to my dorm, I was able to steal a bag of butter cookies from the kitchen, Mist would be happy.

"COOOKIES!" She yelled, hopping into the bag, half of her figure popping out. I put my backpack in the corner of the room.

That's when there was a knock on my door. Mist ran into the wardrobe that was across from my bed, I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" I asked her.

"Come with me now!" She said, grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, pulling my arm away.

"You'll see" She winked at me, that gave me a bad feeling...

* * *

*Narrator*

As Sissi and Irene ran into the old factory, Irene stopped, looking around, she was overwhelmed.

"Hurry up!" Sissi yelled at her sister.

"Uh... Right..." Irene followed her sister to the elevator.

Irene stepped out of the elevator a few moments later into the room with scanners, but of course, she didn't know what they were.

"What are these things?" She stepped into one of them to get a closer look.

"That's what I'd like to know" SissI said.

But then, the scanner's doors closed, leaving Irene trapped inside.

* * *

*Narrator*

When Irene appeared in Lyoko, she fell on her butt, very lost and confused, she looked around her, ice was all around her.

* * *

*Irene*

First thing I was stepping into the cylinder thingy, and then the next, I appeared here, in this ice land.

"Where am I?" Wishing a voice would tell me.

But then I felt something on my arm, like a laser beam hitting my arm. I turned around and saw an oversized bug crawling to me quickly.

I screamed, and ran, laser beams hitting the spaces next to my feet, but not quite. And then I ran into a tower type thing, somehow I knew that thing couldn't follow me inside of it.

I looked at the outfit that I was wearing, it was white, it showed of a little of my stomach, my hair was french braided and drapped on my left shoulder, my shoes were now boots that went to my ankles. I was scared out of my mind.

* * *

*Odd*

"Sissi was missing from third period" Yumi said.

"And forth" Ulrich said.

"Weird" Aelita said.

"Nah, she's probably applying her face again" I joked. We all laughed.

"Someone please help!" I looked at the annoying voice, it was Sissi, she was in a panic.

"Sissi, wghat's wrong?" Ulrich said in his usual way.

"I-Irene!" She breathed, I froze.

"What about her?" I jumped in.

"She's gone!"

And that's when the fire alarm went off again.

"What is going on?" Ulrich said. We saw a burst of flame into the kitchen. All of us shared a glance.

"C'mon Sissi" Ulrich walked away with Sissi.

Poor Ulrich always had to take care of the witch.

We got to the factory, we first went to the computer.

"That's weird..." Jeremy said, looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"there's someone already in Lyoko..." He typed on the keyboard as all three of us looked over at him.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Ulrich walked in the room.

"There's someone in Lyoko..." I turned to him.

"What should we do?" Yumi asked.

"Who is in Lyoko?" I jumped in.

"It's the new girl..." Jeremy said.

"Where is she?" Ulrich asked.

"She's in the iceland..." Jeremy said.

"And the activated tower?" Yumi asked.

"The desert" Jeremy spun in his chair.

"So now what?" Ulrich asked.

"We have to help Irene" I said. "She doesn't know about XANA"

"But if we don't do something quick, fires will spread throughout the city" Aelita said.

"Then we'll have to split up" Yumi said, certain of her answer.

"Alright, Yumi and I will take Aelita to the tower, Odd you get Irene" Ulrich said.

"Right!"

* * *

*Narrator*

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer, Yumi, Transfer, Aelita, Transfer, Ulrich..." Jeremy typed on the keyboard.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner, Ulrich"

"Virtualization"

* * *

*Ulrich*

As we fell into the desert part of Lyoko, we started to look for the red tower.

"Do you feel anything Aelita?" Yumi asked, looking around.

"Nothing yet" She answered.

"We can't be too far" I chided, looking around.

"Wait..." Aelita stopped.

"Can you feel it now Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, this way" We followed her towards the tower, we were prepared.

* * *

*Irene*

I stepped out of the tower, the monster was still out there, I hid in the icebergs around the tower thing.

"Hey, um... New girl?" It was a voice, but no body.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes" He sounded uncomfortable.

"Odd is on his way, he'll be there soon" But I was hiding, I wanted to stay away from the insect. But I looked down at my hands, I couldn't see them, but I knew they were still intact.

"Irene?!" I saw Odd and ran over.

"Odd!" I yelled happily.

"Irene? Where are you?" I heard yell, the bug thingy saw him and lasered up, but before the first shot was fired, I pushed him out of the way, I fell with hin.

I was visible again, Odd was on his feet then was on his feet, fighting off the bug thing.

"Odd, be carefu-" Before I could say anything else, he pushed me out of the way.

"Jeremy, how is that devirtualization coming?" Odd asked.

"No good, the computer froze.."

"Matski" I rembered my mom had said it once. It meant strength in my mom's and dad's own personal laguage. She said it when she felt weak and scared, like I did.

Two blades popped out of my armsleeves, I charged, feeling the adrenaline rush. I felt my hand dig into the mark on it's body and I pulled away, making it explode.

"That was awesome!" Odd smile, giving me a high-five.

"Not too bad yourself" I smirked at him.

"Hey Jeremy, do you think you can give me my board?" Odd asked the voice.

"It's already on it's way Odd" Jeremy said.

"the who-da-what-now?" I asked Odd.

"Look, Irene, you are just a beginner, and it is very Overwhelming..." He tried to talk me out of whatever he was up to.

"Sorry, Odd you can't talk me out of it that easy!" I ran to the board that just appeared and highjacked it, but failing miserably, falling off after losing my balance.

He stood over me. "That's mine, not yours" Odd told me. He helped me up and we got on his board.

"Hold on" He told me. I hesitated, but I put my arms around his waist, my blades now gone. He rode into a tower and we were hurtling downwards now.

The force was so great, I wasn't used to it, I gripped Odd tighter. And then loosened as soon as it slowed. We were now in the desert.

"Stay here, okay?" Odd told me, I saw everyone getting their butts kicked.

"You need my help though!" I protested.

"No, you need to be safe!" He yelled back.

He ran away, leaving me with the hover board.

"Okay, it's time to see what this baby can do..." I said, carefully stepping on it this time.

The board changed to the color white a silver trim outlined it.

"Cool" I said happily.

"We lost communication with Jeremy!" I heard Yumi say, even though I wasn't close enough to hear her.

"No, I can hear you..." I heard Jeremy said.

"I can hear you too Jeremy..." I said.

But I used the hover board and turned invisble again, my blades popping out of the sleevers again.

I attacked two of them right away, and was able to enjoy the shock faces of Odd's friends. Odd was roling his eyes. But then I was shot off my board.

"Ouch!" I was rolling on the groound, becoming visible.

"Irene!" I heard Jeremy yell.

I was surrounded by block type of things. That was until the brunette killed about all of them but one.

"Thanks" I told him.

He was shot from behind and was devirtualized.

More red lasers, I searched for the board, which wasn't able to be found.

"Yumi!" The black haired was devirtualized.

I got up to my feet just as Odd was devirtualized.

"Shoot!" I ran to thte pink girl's side and grabbed her arm. This monster was the only one left, I had to get rid of it. I pulled the girl behind a rock, and basic instincts took over, I charged at the block, and let my left hand go through its eye.

"Are you ready for a trip of the past?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" I looked at the sky.

* * *

*Irene*

I was walking to the cafeteria with Lizzie and her dumb boys I've learned.

"Sissi, don't you think you should give up on Ulrich?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah, go out with us!' The pimpil faced, black haired one said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see ya later" And I ran into the cafeteria, only stopping when I was actually inside.

"Irene!" Odd was waving me over. I smiled and walked over, I had already had breakfast with my dad.

"Aren't you hungry?" Odd asked. I smiled.

"Not really, I just ate" That's when Lizzie walked in the cafeteria. She cut in line and got her breakfast. I was sitting in between Odd and the brunette.

"I'm sorry, I don't know everyone except Odd" I said apologetically.

"Right..." Odd said, his mouth full. "that's Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita" Odd said, going through the group. "Everyone, this is Irene"

"More like loser" Lizzie said.

I bit my lip.

"Whatever Sissi, she's way cooler than you" Odd said.

"Hi Ulrich darling" She said, trying to push me out of my chair.

"Hey, can't you see that I'm sitting here?!" I pushed her away and she fell on her butt.

"Owie!" She yelled. "How dare you!?" She yelled.

"Did you have a nice fall?" I asked her, the whole group laughed and we left.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that easy..." I sighed.

"Hey guys..." The black haired girl walked over. "Don't forget about me!" She laughed.

"Hey, who stole my cookies?" Odd asked, shoving his hands in huis pockets.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's so cheap! I promise I'll make it better as it goes along!

Thanks for reading.

SWS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mist's past

*Irene*

We were all hanging out in the quad area, Jeremy talking about the usual: XANA project. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all you talk about?" I asked him.

"Pretty much" Odd answered my question.

"Dude, you need to enjoy life a little more, relax... when XANA attacks we'll be ready for him" I said.

"You make it sound like its simple" Jeremy said to me. I knew it wasn't.

"Think about it Jeremy... I know you are total computer EINSTIEN... But what if XANA wants to attack? You have a better chance to get attacked..." He got up and left. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked them.

"You basically just told the computer nerd to stay away from his computer" I turned to Lizzie.

"Who asked you?" I told her.

"I was just pointing it out..." She said.

"Yeah, you were kind of harsh..." Aelita said.

"Was I? Oh dear... I have to go say my sorries... Thanks Sis..." I watched her triumphant face fall and ran after Jeremy.

* * *

*Jeremy*

I knew it was a bad idea to let Irene into our group, but to Odd's plead she was now one of us. She hadn't really hurt my feelings, it's just my suspicions were right about her. She was mean.

I sunk into my chair and started typing away at the computer, checking on Lyoko. But I couldn't find an activated tower, so I started to look for a way to seperate Aelita from XANA. Then, my computer fizzed out, and a black smoke came from it, XANA. I was sucked into my computer in a whirlwind.

* * *

*Irene*

I finally came to Jeremy's room, I was about to knock, when his door opened slightly.

"Jeremy?" I said softly, pushing it further. What I saw was shocking... Jeremy's computer was practically fried, his computer chair was knocked over, papers were everywhere, his Einstein poster was ripped down the middle. I went to his chair and I put it back where it belonged.

I knew I had to tell the others, I took out my cell phone and dialed Odd's number.

"Hey Irene!" He said happily.

"Odd, did Jeremy come back?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"Um, his room is a mess and..." I looked at his screen, black smoke came out of it, and wrapped around my arm. I screamed into the phone, and dropped it, trying to pull myself away from the smoke.

* * *

*Ulrich*

Odd hung up the phone.

"Irene's in Jeremy's room, she needs us!" Odd said.

"I even heard the scream..." Aelita said, standing up.

"Let's go" We ran to his room, Irene was on the floor, black smoke was on her arm.

"Help!" She yelled, spotting us.

I grabbed her arm as Odd and Yumi pulled the black smoke. Aelita was pulling the wires out of the outlet. But nothing seemed to work. Until a orange and tan blurr came into the room, and split the smoke away from her.

"Irene, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just shaken" She tried to smile.

The blurr stopped in front of Irene, and stared at her.

"Mist?" Irene spoke to the fox as she recovered.

"What's a cat doing here?" Odd asked.

She got angry and jumped on Odd's face, scratching the heck out of it.

"I'm not a cat!" A squeaky voice yelled. Irene got up and peeled the fox from Odd.

"Mist, be nice!" She told the fox.

"But..." The fox whined.

"No buts!" She snapped. Irene sat on Jeremy's bed.

"You can talk?" Odd asked the fox.

"Of course I can!" She nipped.

"But I've never seen a-" He didn't know what type of animal she was.

"I'm a fox!" She said exasperated.

"Sorry!" Odd held his hands up defensively.

"What happened to Jeremy?" Yumi asked, looking around the room.

"I think he was sucked into his computer" Irene said.

"What makes you say that?" Aelita asked.

"Before you guys came, I was being pulled towards the computer..." Irene said.

"He could be in Lyoko" I said.

"No..." We all looked at the fox. "I mean... he probably is in Lyoko, but probably not as well"

"What are you talking about?" Irene looked at the fox, who was in the middle of the floor.

"Close the door" She said. I walked to the door and closed it.

"Irene, I'm not a normal fox..." She looked at the girl who was still sitting on the bed.

"I know that..." She said.

"But you don't know where I came from..." She pointed out.

"That's true..." Irene tapped her chin.

* * *

*Irene*

I moved off the bed and onto the floor next to Mist, and everyone else joined me.

"There is a world between Lyoko and the real world..." Mist began. "The world I came from..." Mist was sitting in the middle of us all, her tail folded neatly over her paws. "I should show you..." She closed her eyes and her head bowed slightly. A thought bubble type thing appeared, showing a vast landscape.

The creatures XANA created were roaming around it, but they didn't have the symbols on the top of them. But there was also other creatures, some you'd expect to see in the human world, others, I'm not so sure.

Mist opened her eyes.

"That's all I can show you, I'm sorry" She bowed her head apologetically.

"It's fine" I told her.

"We have to save him" Aelita said.

"I should go" I said. "It was my fault after all"

"Don't say that..." Ulrich told me. "It could've easily been one of us.

"I know, but the point is, it wasn't..." I countered.

Mist looked at the group. "The only problem is, is that if one of you do go, you could easily be stuck there for all eternity after a certain period of time, dewelled in your memories..."

"I'm least experienced in Lyoko, it would make much more sense if I went..." I wasn't about to lose any of my new friends.

"I'll be there to guide her too" Mist chided.

"But still..." None of them looked happy about it.

"We'll have to use the factory's scanners..." Mist said.

"How'd you know about those?" I asked her.

"I'm fast..." she winked at me.

"Okay..."

* * *

*Narrator*

They all wentt to the factory, they all crowded the computer for a second. Mist was using the computer to get the coordinates.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind..." Odd tried desperatley to talk Irene out of going.

"Sorry, Odd, I can't..." She looked at him, sincere played into her eyes. And a little bit of fear.

"I just don't want to lose another friend..." He said.

"Don't worry Odd, I'll come back..." She winked at him.

"If you need help, don't be afraid to holler" Yumi told Irene.

"That'll be impossible" Mist said. "Communications will be blocked as soon as we are in that world" Mist jumped down. "Are you ready?" Aelita took Mist's position on the seat and typed a few things.

Mist and Irene stepped into the scanners, Irene's blood pulsed through her as fear gripped her. She could be stuck in that world forever, but it was better her than Jeremy.

* * *

*Yumi*

After Aelita finished the virtualization, none of us wanted to leave the factory, we were worried.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Odd said nervously.

"Stop worrying yourself Odd" Ulrich told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine" Aelita said with a small smile.

"Let's stop thinking about it" I said. "Let's get out of the factory before it destroys us" Ulrich agreed and so did Aelita, but Odd wanted to stay.

"You're going too, Odd" Ulrich pushed him into the elevator.

* * *

*Irene*

The vast landscape was exactly like I saw in Mist's vision. It was a rocky landscape, with black trees and the sky was kind of orange. Thick fog loomed all around us.

"Are you sure Jeremy's here?" I asked her.

"Positive" Mist said proudly, walking around. "So, what's the deal with you and that Odd boy?" Mist smirked at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I shrugged at her.

A laser arrow shot past my left cheek.

"A laser arrow?" I looked at the direction it came from. "Odd?" but the person that stepped out, wasn't Odd. It was someone else, just an Odd look alike. The hair color was the same, except the dye in his hair was red, not purple. His dog symbol on his chest was XANA's symbol, and his outfit was black with red trim.

"This way!" Mist guided me. I was lucky I had my Lyoko traits here. "Shoot this is not good" Mist said, pressing herself against a rock.

"Mist, go find Jeremy, I'll hold this big fat phony off" I was pressing myself against the rock too.

"Be careful" Mist told me.

* * *

*Jeremy*

I woke up, stumbling out of the scanner, a small fox walking around me as I fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" I thought I heard the fox say.

"Yeah..." I answered, getting up.

The fox watched over me as I passed out in my room, it was tiring getting back there.

* * *

*Odd*

I ran into Einstien's room, Mist was sitting on his desk, watching him sleep.

"Where's Irene?" I asked her.

"I told you this might happen Odd" Mist looked at me. "Where are the others?" She asked, noticing my loneliness.

"Asleep" I told her. It was around midnight, I had snuck out of my room to see Jeremy.

* * *

*Irene*

I was now running from the fake Odd, adrenaline was the only thing that kept me alive at the moment. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

I couldn't turn invisible in this world, and my blades broke on contact with the Odd. I had to figure out something, and I was alone. I wished Odd, the real one, or at least one of the Lyoko warriors were here with me. I sighed, but a red cloud loomed over, floating up towards what I assumed was, the real world.

Another arrow whizzed by my nose, barely missing me.

_If I could only find a way out of here... _I pushed off the rock, bolting away from F-Odd.

* * *

*Jeremy*

I woke up to the whole group looking down on me.

"Welcoming back Jeremy" Aelita said with a smile.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked, my head spinning.

"You were pulled into your computer" Ulrich told me.

"But you weren't in Lyoko..." Yumi told me.

* * *

*Irene*

I breathed heavily, this Odd was ruthless. But I kind of expected it. I was able to dodge his attacks. I needed to get out of this world before I was destroyed.

* * *

*Ulrich*

When we reached the cafeteria the next day, Odd was not hungry.

"What's wrong Odd, you're usually done with third helping..." Jeremy said to him.

"I'm not hungry" He said.

That's when Jim ran over.

"Have you guys seen Irene anywhere?" He asked in a panic.

"No, sorry Jim..." I told him.

* * *

*Irene*

Fake Odd was still at it, even though I knew how to dodge his attacks.

I heard something, the earth rumbled. The fake Odd was consumed in red smoke and lifted up into the sky.

"Something tells me that that's not good" I said, looking after him. "Okay... How the heck do I get out of here?!" I yelled, looking around.

A orange orb stopped in front of me.

"Irene" Said the orb.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"My name is Franz Hopper" I was confused.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked him.

"You are in the supercomputer's database" He said.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked the orb.

And my question was answered, more literally then I'd like it too...

I was in the scanner but it felt like I was punched in the stomach. I was curled in a ball, and I sat up. "Shoot" I started to run, out of the factory and down the sewers. When I got back to school, I was looking for the fake Odd at first, but then I realized where he probably was going.

"Irene!" I turned on my heel, my dad and Jim were running to me.

"Daddy!" I hugged my dad tightly, and he hugged me back.

"Where were you young lady?" He looked down at me.

"I-I..." I looked around me, trying to find the answer. "I was hanging out with some friends and I got lost!" I said, running away.

I ran to my dorm, scaring Mist out of her fur as I went to my desk.

"Irene!" Mist said happily.

"Mist, have you seen an Odd with red in his hair instead of purple?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she asked me.

"I'll explain later... Help me find him." I glared at her. She used the window to jump out of.

As I ran around Kadic campus, I didn't pay attention to anything around me, except looking for the Fake Odd.

"Looking for me?" His voice even sounded exactly like Odd's. It was creepy.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun...

What do you guys think?


End file.
